


Here's To Growing Up

by MatthewWuzHere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewWuzHere/pseuds/MatthewWuzHere
Summary: Loki is sick of being treated like a kid. He's 19 and will do anything to get people to realize that. Finally, he meets a perfect stranger who doesn't treat him like a two-year-old. When he realizes that perfect stranger just so happens to be one of his brother's few close friends he's even more eager to get himself in bed with the man. Of course, the task proves to be much harder than he expected.Tony grew up much to fast. He dropped out of college and owns a booming buisnes. His close friend and the owner of one of his company's biggest partners is Thor. He'd do anything to keep his business going. Even if it means he has to continue to grow up and not indulge in childish antics. But it's extremely hard when his friend's little brother seems to know every way to get under his skin and make him tick. How in the world will he ever get himself out of this dilemma now?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. When They Met

Tony had never been one for parties. He’d much rather stay home and drink alone. There were fewer distractions that way. Just him, some alcohol, and plenty of time to work on his projects. What kind of friend would he be if he turned down a birthday invitation from one of his few friends?

So here he stood. Idly tapping his foot to the beat of the music that blared over the speakers. His eyes had trouble distinguishing any of his friends from the large crowd and the flashing strobe lights didn’t help. 

When Thor had told him he was throwing a party he hadn’t expected it to be so big. He hated large crowds and had quickly drifted towards the bar Thor had set up for the party. It was Thor’s 21st birthday, what did he expect?

He showed the bartender his ID and ordered a shot for social lubricant. He was going to need it in order to get through this night.  
It went smoothly down his throat. Even though he was only 23, he’d had enough vodka to not be phased by the burn or choke it back up. After downing the drink he set the shot glass gently on the bar counter with a sigh.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen someone take a shot that easily.” The voice came from behind Tony. 

Tony turned towards the voice with a raised brow. In front of him stood a man with silky black hair and a tall frame. He held himself with such power it almost made Tony gulp. The boy held his hands behind his back and tilted his head. His pale skin complemented his green eyes and black suit.

“Well I’ve had plenty of practice.” He smiled and leaned against the counter, “So… Friend of Thor?” 

The black-haired boy seemed to look off to the side. His voice seemed low and disappointed as he spoke, “Yes, you could say that.”  
Tony’s eyes took the opportunity to look him up and down quickly. Of course, when his eyes moved back up they locked with those beautiful green irises. His breath hitched as the boy smirked, “The name is Loki.”

“Damn, what is up with everyone and having mythology names?” He laughed, “You obviously gotta know Thor with a name like that.”

Loki shrugged, “Mythology is filled with pretty names. It’d be a shame if they went unused.”

Tony struggled to keep the charming boy’s gaze, “Pretty names for pretty people.” He smirked slightly, “Well I’m Tony, and can I get you a drink?”

A small blush painted the pale boy's cheeks at the compliment, “That’d be great, but I’m only 19.”

At that comment, Tony laughed, “Only 19? I was 16 when I started drinking… Of course, don’t tell anyone I said that. Wouldn’t be good for the business.”

“You own a business?” Loki’s eyes widened, “But you seem so young.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to blush. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah? Well, I’m 23 so I’m not too young… And yeah I own a tech company, one of the smartest kids in my college so I dropped out and now I’m just reeling in cash.”

Loki let out a small chuckle, “Is that so? Well, I hope to one day own something of my own too.” His smile faded as he continued, “But… My brother inherited my dad’s company.” 

Tony ordered another shot and held it out to Loki with a soft smile, “Well I could teach you a few things about business, I know a few things here and there.” He shrugged at the slight brag.

For a moment Loki stared at the offered shot in disbelief before mumbling a soft thank you. He pinched his nose and swallowed the shot down. His face crinkled up as he set the shot down and leaned on the counter next to Tony so he seemed to face the opposite direction as Tony was looking outward from the bar and he looked towards the bar, “God, how do you drink that stuff? It’s putrid.” 

At the comment, Tony let out a deep chuckle and looked up, “As I said before, gets easier with experience.” He looked back down at the Loki who still had his nose scrunched up.

“Remind me to never take the drinks you offer again.” He teased and looked up from where he was crouched against the counter, “Is this normally how you treat the pretty people you meet? You give them putrid drinks?”

“Not normally, no. See I usually would have you in bed by now.” Tony smirked. His heart was racing in his chest. Normally flirting wasn’t so hard for him, but something about this man seemed to make the thrill much more enticing.

“Oh well, what’s the wait?” Loki spoke slowly and leaned his head on his palm. He blinked slowly back up at Tony.

Ok wow… This boy might just end up giving Tony a heart attack before he can get anywhere near a bed. His cheeks felt hot as he continued, “I’m not sure Thor would appreciate me leaving his party, even if it was to bang someone as stunning as you.”

“Is that so-“ Loki began but was cut off as Thor bounded up to him, obviously drunk, and swung his arm around the dark-haired boy.

“Brother!” He bellowed out, “I see you’re making friends!”

Tony practically choked at the words as his eyes darted between the boys. Loki had his arms crossed and his head on the counter and let out an annoyed huff. Thor was smiling brightly as he began to speak (more like yell) at Tony. All his words were blurred out as Tony’s thrill high came crashing down. He had just been flirting with his friend’s younger brother. Loki was the brother Thor spoke so fondly of. Thor… the man with a reputation for being extremely overprotective.

Tony was so fucked.

\---

How in character for Loki’s brother to come and ruin all of his fun. His brother’s antics were starting to put a damper on Loki’s good mood. Honestly, he was this close to just slapping him upside the head. 

Almost as soon as Loki’s identity was announced Tony had disappeared. The dance floor, bathrooms, Loki had checked everywhere but the elusive man had completely vanished. It almost reminded Loki of the countless vanishing acts he’d pulled in his youth. Ever since he’d graduated from small children pranks. He now prided himself on his ability to easily go around his brothers back and manipulate his parents. To them, he’d always be their small sweet child. Well, Loki figured he’d have to grow up some way… He hadn’t intended that way to be him banging his brother’s friend… but now he was most definitely interested.

The flirtatious man had caught his attention quickly and held it easily. He had really, really wanted this but of course, Thor showed up at just the wrong time. To make the situation better, instead of looking for Tony he was being paraded around by his older brother. He met all of Thor’s friends but none of their names stuck. 

Loki hated not getting what he wanted. He’d do anything to get away from Thor, “Thor, you don’t need to keep me on a leash. I’m not a kid.”

Of course, Thor either couldn’t hear him or didn’t care. Loki couldn’t tell the difference, “Thor! Did you hear me?” He snapped and pulled his wrist from his brother’s grasp. Thor turned to look at him almost shocked. Which was odd since snapping at him was one of Loki’s favorite activities. 

He took the opportunity to slip away from his brother. Honestly, his hopes of finding Tony were dwindling greatly and it was really going to piss him off. He’d much rather be in his room right now where he could take his anger out on his pillow. 

The grand staircase was filled with people and Loki had no trouble navigating through them. He had a way of slipping through crowds unnoticed. This party was much too loud and much too stimulating. He needed a break from it all. To breathe, to think, maybe to be angry. 

When he got to the end of the stairs the crowd seemed to be much sparser now. Just a few drunk stragglers here and there. He walked down the hall in search of his room but stopped when something caught his eye. Through the glass sliding door to the balcony, Loki could see him. His brown slick backed hair. The way he leaned tiredly when no one was looking… A sight that saddened him really. Loki approached the door and slid it open. 

Tony turned to look at him, only for him to sigh and look back out at the sky. The stars stood out brightly against the dark pool of space above them. Loki made his way next to Tony quietly. He stood tall beside him.

“Stars are so much more pretty here than in the city.” Tony commented. His breath fogged in the cold air. 

“Fan of the stars?” Loki asked as he looked up at them. Loki had spent countless hours looking up at these stars as a young boy. He had convinced himself he could go there one day. What a silly dream. A dream of a boy, really. Loki was not that boy anymore. He wanted the world to know that.

“How could you not be? I’ve never seen them like this before.” The man spoke softly, “So… Thor… he’s your brother?” 

Loki looked down in time to catch the man’s eyes. They stood there quietly for a moment. Just allowing themselves to feel content in the company before Loki spoke, “Adopted.”  
Tony smiled, “He speaks highly of you… Never knew your name was Loki though.”

Loki kept his hands behind his back and his chest up. A stance he had learned at a young age. Much easier to hide things behind your back when people are used to you standing like this.  
“If I had known sooner I would’ve kept my mouth shut… I didn’t mean to flirt with Thor’s brother.”

The words hurt Loki. He was still the same person from before, why did that change based on his brother. Although, he should be used to it by now. His brother always came before him.  
“Why? You think I’m too young?” He asked with furrowed brows.

The brunette laughed, “The hell? Of course not! It’s just best if I try not to flirt with my friend’s brother. That’s like bro code 101.”

A deep blush warmed Loki’s face. He wasn’t one to so easily succumb to feelings like this, but then again he wasn’t usually one to be treated like an adult. He bit his lip and looked away. He just had to have Tony… No one could stop him.

Tony looked down at his watch, “I should be going home… Take care of your brother… Lord knows he acts like a dumbass when drunk.” 

The man stood up and walked away. Leaving Loki alone to look at the stars. Maybe he was right… The stars were so bright tonight. A large cloud floated through the sky and dimmed out the stars behind them. “Just my luck.” Loki groaned and walked back into the much warmer house. He slid the glass door shut behind him and locked it. Finally, he was able to go to his room. 

He entered it and slammed the door behind him. Loki walked to his closet and began to undress. After slipping on a t-shirt and shorts he closed the closet door and walked to his large bed. He flopped onto it and allowed himself to sink into its warmth.

Thoughts of the night stayed trapped in his head. They echoed around and bounced around his skull. His cheeks still felt hot as he sat up and picked up a pillow. He slammed his face into the pillow and screamed angrily. He cursed his brother, his family, and that stupid stranger for making his sad heartbeat again. He would show them all just how adult he could be.


	2. Can't Handle The Heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki is determined to seduce Tony, and Tony is determined to not be seduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank my best friend for this chapter. I had low motivation to write it, but she really wanted it. She gives me inspiration!

Mornings were always boring for Loki. His family sat around a long table and chatted while he picked at his food with a fork. They would talk about their plans for the day and the recent news. The only time they paid any attention to Loki was to ask generic, forced questions. However, this particular morning was seeming to be on the more entertaining side. 

Thor had emerged from his room late and rubbing his head. Loki chuckled at the sight. Of course, his brother would go way over his limit. This hangover Thor was obviously having was payback for getting his night ruined. 

“Think you drank too much, my boy?” Odin laughed and pushed a plate in Thor’s direction as Thor took a seat. Thor nodded and groaned as he began to dig into his food like a hungry pig. Loki gagged at the sight and looked over at his mom who seemed just as equally disgusted. 

“Thor eat like a gentleman, please?” She spoke softly with a gentle smile. Thor became embarrassed and wiped his face with a napkin. He sat up and took slower bites, chewing them thoroughly. 

“You know, I took my first shot last night.” Loki chimed into the conversation with a smirk; his fork still pushing his food around the plate. 

His family turned to him with wide eyes before Thor spoke, “Loki, aren’t you a bit young for that? How did you get that?” 

“Tony gave it to me. Because I’m old enough and I think it’s about time I had my first shot. You have Thor his first shot when he was 19. It’s not like I got blackout drunk anyway.” He felt proud as he continued to speak. 

Thor rubbed his temples, “You shouldn’t listen to Tony. He’s hardly the one to know anything about being mature.” 

“Seems rather mature to me,” Loki spoke under his breath and went back to silently picking at his food and eavesdropping on his family’s conversations. That was how most of their dinner talks were anyway. It didn’t seem to matter if Loki could hear them. For the most part, their conversation was boring and Loki was ready to tune them out before Thor spoke. 

“So today I have a business meeting with Tony. You guys can watch if you want but we will just be discussing boring details out here in the living room.” 

Loki’s looked up with wide eyes, “Tony is coming over?” He spoke a little too happily before clearing his throat and containing himself, “Sounds intriguing I would like to observe.” He went back too looking at his food, but couldn’t help the mischievous grin that tugged at his lips. 

One night... He just needed one night and his entire night could change. After all, how hard could it be to seduce a businessman? It shouldn’t be any trouble for someone as talented as Loki. 

He picked up his plate and took it into the kitchen. After scraping all his food into the trash, he quickly washed his dish. He set it aside and began to make a break for his room only to be stopped by his mom. 

“Loki, dearest. At least eat something.” 

With a groan, Loki walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bag of chips. He was never hungry for breakfast anyway. Dinner is and always will be his favorite meal of the day. 

Finally, he was able to make his way up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He tossed the bag of chips onto his bed and opened his closet. His closet was full of formal wear but he was going for a different look. After looking through each garment with consideration he settled on a black button-up shirt and black slacks. He tightened a belt around his waist and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. 

Just running a brush through his hair would hardly be enough to make Loki feel at his best. He slathered his hands with hair products and combed his fingers through his long silky hair. Then, he picked up and eyeliner brush and began to apply it. Now with cologne applied and thorough teeth brushing he looked up at himself in the mirror with a smirk. 

Oh yeah. Tony was so done for. 

\--- 

Tony shifted the papers on the table and looked over at the presentation, “According to analytics-” He rambled on and on as he discussed his plans with Thor. The presentation seemed to be going by rather smoothly. In fact, this was looking to be a great business deal for Tony. It was very rarely he enjoyed working with others but Thor had his good sides. It was much easier for him to come to an agreement with Thor. 

An audible click caught Tony’s attention and he turned to look. The door opened slowly and Loki poked his head in, “I hope I'm not interrupting I just wanted to observe.” 

Thor gave a slight hand wave and Loki stepped in. He quietly shut the door behind him and took a seat at the back of the room. Tony found himself having a rather difficult time taking his eyes off the boy. He took the moment to soak in his beauty before turning away and struggling to continue the presentation. 

Despite the interruption, Tony managed to get through his first presentation. He started up the second one and all was going well until he heard the slight crinkle of a wrapper. His eyes darted to the noise. Thor seemed unphased by the noise and continued looking at the presentation. 

Loki discarded a sucker wrapper and gently placed the candy on his tongue. Tony gulped at the sight. His eyes locked onto Loki’s and he inhaled sharply as Loki sucked in the lollipop into his mouth. He pulled it out and licked over it slowly while staring at Tony. His legs were crossed and he was poised with his head held high. 

Tony had hoped his conversation with Loki last night had cleared things up... It most obviously hadn’t. Even with all his attempts, he couldn’t stop himself from observing the boy as he ate the candy. They both knew exactly what was happening, and Tony was not having any of it. He furrowed his brows at the boy. All he received in return was a slight chuckle and mesmerizing blink from Loki. 

Thor seemed completely unphased by the events occurring around him. In fact, it looked to Tony like he had no idea what was going on. Tony just hoped it stayed that way. 

Despite Loki’s obvious flirting, Tony couldn’t help but notice he was actually paying attention. He looked like he wanted to learn... 

But something in his eyes made Tony gulp. A deep desire that seemed to burn inside the boy. He had an unstoppable look. Under the boy's stare, Tony was unraveling. He was used to working under pressure, it only made Tony’s will to continue stronger. 

The sound of a chair being pushed back caught Tony’s attention and he looked away from his distraction. Thor stood and stretched, “Apologies for the interruption but I will be right back! I am afraid I need to use the restroom.” 

Tony went pale. The last thing he needed was to be alone with Loki. However, he made no objection as Thor waved and walked out of the room. The door shut slowly behind him and as soon as the handle clicked shut, Tony turned towards Loki. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He hissed. 

Loki chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Eating candy, why am I disturbing you?” 

There was a second of silence as Tony chose his words. Something that the arrogant businessman rarely experienced. He was used to making witty comebacks and quick responses... But he felt like his brain had fried, “Yes, of course, you are disturbing me! You know exactly what you are doing!” 

Loki stood in one swift movement. He walked; head held high over to Tony. With a pop, he pulled the sucker out of his mouth, “I can assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. I’m just trying to learn about business from a qualified man such as yourself. It’s not my fault that your eyes kept drifting over to me. Now since I’m your business partner's little brother, you might just have to deal with me.” 

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He stood there with an open mouth and a blank mind. Of course, Loki took the opportunity to stick his sucker into Tony’s mouth. The man widened his eyes at Loki’s action. He had no idea how to react. 

So, he stood there with Loki’s candy in his mouth and a face so red he felt it could light up in flames at any moment. Loki walked away back to his seat and crossed his legs. He set his hands in his lap and looked at Tony with a cocky grin. 

This kid knew exactly what he was doing. Tony was not willing to give in so easily. 

\--- 

Loki’s day went by boringly, but smoothly after the meeting. Tony had left after throwing the sucker in the trash suddenly. Thor had asked where his partner had gone and the only response Loki could make was, “Said there was a business emergency.” Being the gullible fool his brother was, Thor easily bought the excuse and cleaned up the meeting room. 

After dinner, most of Loki’s family paid him no attention so he was allowed to retire to his room without an objection. He stepped into his bathroom that was connected to his room. The cold air attacked his skin as he stripped off his outfit. His feet burned against the cold tile as he walked his way to the shower. 

Steam puffed up in the air around him as the water he turned on began to turn hot. He stuck his hand in to feel the temperature before stepping in. He let the water crash against his head and back. His body was in the shower but his mind drifted elsewhere. Without realizing, he let his thoughts drift to Tony. Impure thoughts bombarded him. There was no spot in his mind where he could escape them, but in all honesty, he didn’t try. 

He lost himself in the fantasies until the sudden loud bang of the shampoo bottle falling from its shelf and onto the shower floor startled him out of his thoughts. His body was red and hot, even hotter than the steaming water. He looked down at the erection he’d grown and facepalmed. He turned the shower’s temperature to cold and crouched down onto the floor of the shower. 

The water plastered his now stringy hair to his face. He covered his face with his hands as the cold water poured down onto him. His erection strained against his chest. 

He felt so sick. What was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any spell checkers besides myself and grammar.ly so if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out so I can fix them!


	3. Thrill of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stark Industries hosts a business party to show off a new product, and Loki plans to take that to his full advantage.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is NSFW though if that deters you this fanfic isn't for you.

Tony couldn’t escape Loki. Not even in his dreams. Loki had stepped into his life with such ease. It was enchanting. As if every word was laced with a magic spell. A spell that pulled Tony closer and closer. Loki’s eyes held such ferocity. They both knew what they wanted, but Tony couldn’t let that happen. 

Still, his mind betrayed him. 

The meeting hadn’t gone as planned, and it was all because of Loki. What a distracting man... Tony groaned and splashed cold water on his face. Letting reality seep back in. It didn’t matter how silky Loki’s hair was, or how perfect his silhouette looked. Those rippling muscles locked in his head. 

Get a grip, Tony. 

No amount of water would pull him from this. His mind was wandering. Creating fantasies that could never be satisfied. Pleasures that ached to be unleashed haunted Tony, and Loki was the sole cause. 

With a shake of his head the man returned to the familiar warmth of his bed. He sunk into the mattress and sighed. How long had it been since the meeting? Surely a week now. Yet, Loki was still trapped in his head. In fact, he was so focused on the man he couldn’t develop any new technology. Usually testing the limits of science and engineering was his favorite part of the day. 

Dammit, Loki. 

Tony took a shaky breath and let the tension in his muscles melt. Loki did this to him. He made his muscles tense and ache. Tony furrowed his brows and let out an angry groan. 

Loki was devouring his very soul. Consuming it for himself. Who was Tony anymore? It seemed he was no more than a shell, his mind elsewhere. Drifting in space. A space Loki had created. 

Fuck it, he needed to unwind. 

His button up was the first to go. Undoing each of those small buttons one at a time, letting the cool air greet his chest. It was a freeing feeling that made Tony groan in the best of ways. This is what Loki did to him. He brought out a beast. 

Once his button up laid on the floor, his pants were next to go. Unzipping them slowly, drawing out the need he felt. His hand brushed along the bulge in his pants, causing a deep moan to escape him. He huffed and leaned his head back as he continued pulling down his slacks. There was something so wrong about this situation that made him feel so good. Thinking of his friend’s brother like this. Truly scandalous, but fuck Tony liked it that way. 

He wondered how Loki’s hungry mouth would feel wrapped around his cock. A wonderful thought, really. Precum pooled at Tony’s tip; threatening to leak through his boxers. Tony groaned as he pulled the cloth down, letting his erection free. Eight and a half inches of needy lust. He could truly drive Loki insane with it. That thought sent him reeling. 

Tony wrapped a fist around his cock and gave one long stroke. A beautiful aching pleasure swelled up inside of him. That was all it took to get him going, his hand moving in a blur over his erection. Precum slicked the way for his hand to glide smoothly. 

Within minutes Tony was bucking his hips up into his fist. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. Not until he had Loki under him. That could never happen. 

“Fuck.” His breath hitched as a warmth pooled in his gut. He let out a string of curses as his muscles tensed and his body tightened. 

He was cumming while thinking of Loki, and that made it all the better. His orgasm wrecked through him, leaving his head spinning and his chest heaving. A deep chuckle left him as he reeled, “Dammit Loki. Look what you’ve done.” 

Tony refused to shed a tear for what would never be. 

\------ 

There was a sharp knock at Loki’s bedroom door. One that stirred him from his pleasant sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed, “Who’s there?” 

His mother’s voice answered, “Loki, darling. You’ve been in bed all day. Are you ok?” 

Loki didn’t respond. Had he really been up in his room that long? He’d only taken an hour nap. He looked at his clock and gulped. It seemed an hour had somehow turned to three. 

“Come open the door, dearest.” 

With a sigh, Loki lifted his tired body from the sheets. Even if he had been in his room all day, it didn’t matter. He had nothing to do. It was better to nap then deal with a bored Loki. Even his mother feared the tricks he could get up to. 

Loki unlocked his door and opened it, greeted by the sight of his mother dressed in business attire. He perked a brow as if to ask why she was dressed up so fancily. 

His mother knew him well, “Odin and I are attending a business party. It’s a launch for Stark Industries new defense system.” 

“Ah.” Loki narrowed his eyes, “Will Tony be there?” 

“I would sure hope so. It’s his company.” She chuckled softly, “Why?” 

“No reason. Is Thor going?” 

“Of course. I came to invite you too, my boy.” 

“I’ll be ready in 10.” With that, Loki shut his door on his mother. He had to get ready. His brother would be there, but Thor was always easy to escape. 

Tony was his tonight. Even if he wasn’t shoved against a bed by the man, he had his attention. He was his. The thought made a mischievous laugh bubble up inside of him and escape through his mouth. What would be the most eye-catching thing he could wear? 

His hair was done perfectly, as always. Perfect black locks tumbling to his shoulders. A complexion fit for a god greeted him in the mirror. What a narcissist... Someone Tony managed to look better. So effortlessly attractive. Disheveled yet well put together. 

He licked his lips at the thought and proceeded to his closet. He settled on a smokey blue button up complimented by a black tie and button up vest. His slacks were held on his waist by a silver buckled belt. Loki rolled up his sleeves and exited his room. His leather dress shoes clacking against the wooden flooring. 

Loki felt confident. 

The rest of his family greeted him downstairs. They always went places in style, after all they were well known in the business community. It was a reputation they had to uphold. 

His mother nodded at his presence. Her warm smile made Loki feel less tense. Odin clapped him on the back, “You look great my son!” 

Loki groaned and swatted at his father's hand. He wasn’t used to such praise. His father was more concerned with Thor looking good. Thor was his heir, after all. 

Thor chuckled, “Indeed! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say there was a girl you were trying to impress.” 

Loki snorted, “You couldn’t be further from the truth.” He tucked his hands in his pockets and continued to walk to the front door. Honestly, Loki just wanted to be at the business meeting right now. He didn’t have time for idle chit chat from his family. 

His mother sensed his hurry and ushered Thor and Odin along. 

“Frigga, what do you say we let Thor drive us?” 

Thought the question was aimed at his mother, Loki answered, “Pardon my language but do you want to get us all fucking killed?” 

“Loki! -” His mother protested. 

“What? It's true. Last time the brute drove I had whiplash and neck pains for a week.” Loki glared at his brother. 

“Oh, come on! I was like 16 and you still won’t let me show you how much I’ve learned.” Thor crossed his arms. 

“That settles it, Thor will drive.” Odin nodded and handed his son the keys. Thor bounded ahead to the large parking garage to grab the car they would drive. 

Of course, Odin had given him the best car in the garage. Honestly, his father had too much trust in the big oaf. Loki rolled his eyes and climbed into the back seat with his mother as Odin and Thor took the front and passenger seat. 

Loki cursed and held on for dear life the whole way there. 

\------ 

The party was extravagant. Decorations filled the main floor of the Stark mansion. Beautiful house relics on display for other businesses to gawk at. Tony must’ve liked to brag. Loki’s hungry eyes scanned the crowd for the handsome man. Surely he’d be here, it was his party. 

Loki was almost getting bored of looking at the relics and riches of the mansion. He’d rather let his eyes feast on Tony. He shifted uneasily and began to navigate through the crowds. 

He felt like a fox, hunting its prey. Perhaps Tony was the bunny he could have all to himself tonight. Or, he was the wolf that could easily tear Loki apart. How thrilling. 

Come out wherever you are, Tony. Loki froze as he heard the sound of a microphone crackling over speakers. He swiveled to see a crowd gathering around a small platform. On it stood the man himself. Tony Stark. Found you, Tony. 

Loki made his way to the crowd. Making his way through tightly packed people until he had a good view. Tony was all dressed up in a well-tailored tux. He eyed the man up and licked his lips, as if he was observing his next meal. 

Tony began to speak, “Welcome everyone. As you are aware Stark Industries has developed a new security system.” Clapping erupted amongst the crowd, but came to a halt when Tony raised his hands. How easily people obeyed the man. Loki couldn’t even properly order a dog around. 

“We are officially releasing the project next week, but for now I think you all deserve a sneak peek.” The crowd let out a couple hoots and hollers as Tony produced a small metal bracelet from his pocket. 

“This item seems simple enough right? But trust it’s far from it.” He slipped it onto his wrist, causing it to adjust to perfectly fit him. 

Stunning. Loki had much to learn from Tony. 

“For this demonstration I’ve invited one of my guards to come up.” He waved up a suited man, “Now everyone watch.” 

The guard raised his fist and began to bring it down on Tony. Only for him to raise his arm up to block the hit. A sudden field formed around Tony, causing the guard to stagger backwards. The crowd was screaming now. No doubt people were excited about such a product. How long had it taken Tony to produce it? 

Tony bowed as the guard stepped off stage, “Thank you! Thank you! I’m here all night!” He put the mic away on the stand and made his way off stage. 

The crowd dispersed. Leaving Loki alone, staring at Tony. It wasn’t long until the brunette noticed him. There was a tense silence as the two stared at each other. Loki was the first one to make a move. Letting his feet carry him to Tony. 

“That was a lovely demonstration.” Loki smiled and came to a stop. 

“Yeah? Well, I’m glad you liked it.” Tony’s voice was low and gravelly as always. It caused Loki’s insides to tense. A man shouldn’t be able to do that to him... So powerful. 

“How long did it take you to develop that?” 

“Did Thor send you to steal my tech?” Tony joked and turned to walk away. 

“We both know he didn’t. I’m here all on my own.” Loki laced his voice with the feelings swirling in his chest, causing Tony to freeze. 

“Of course, you are.” The words were breathy. Filled with desire. It was nice to know Tony was just as worked up as Loki was. 

“I’d like to hear more?” 

“About the bracelet? I mean it's made with-” 

“No, I meant I wanted to hear your breath hitch again.” 

“Oh.” Loki couldn’t see Tony but he could hear the smirk in his voice, “Is that so?” Tony turned around and took a step towards Loki. A step that put them mere inches apart. 

“You’re playing with fire, Loki.” 

“I like it that way, Stark.” 

Their bodies were getting closer. As if attracted by magnets. The men couldn’t get enough of each other. 

“Loki! There you are!” Thor’s voice caused Tony to take on giant step back. 

Loki swirled on his feet to glare at his brother, “Thor! Must you interrupt all of my conversations?” It was starting to really anger him. He had Tony right within his grasp. 

“Where’s Tony? I could’ve sworn I just saw him with you.” Thor tilted his head. What did that mean? Loki turned around, and much to his surprise Tony was nowhere to be seen. 

Another night wasted. All because Thor couldn’t give him space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to spell check this and I really wanted to post it today. Hopefully this didn't upset anyone too much.


	4. I Know What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans.   
> (Sorry for this short chapter but I had a lot to do today)

How long would it be until Loki had Tony in his bed? How many wasted days would it take? Loki took a shaky breath as he hid his face in his hands. His bed got colder with every passing week. Tony always radiated a warmth. Loki could feel it. The business party had shown him just what fire Tony could contain. The want and lust that hid behind his walls. 

Loki leaned his head back and sighed. Why didn’t Tony just give him what he wanted already. They both wanted it. 

“Tony, just take me already.” Loki whined even though no one could hear him. His cries went unanswered and his need was left to fester. 

Tony made him feel all grown up. The way he eyed Loki made him feel all sorts of things. He could tell Tony wanted him. It was just a matter of when he acted on those feelings. The sooner the better. Maybe then his family would see him as the adult he was. 

Before long a tent was forming in Loki’s pants. Part of him wanted to ignore it. He was so tired of touching himself and imagining it was Tony. 

He needed him so bad. 

Loki stood to go take a cold shower. He wouldn’t be touching himself today. No matter how bad the urge got he would withhold it. Only when Tony was ready for it, would he unleash all his tension. 

Cold water was the only thing that could cure his lust for now. It rinsed away the grime from his day along with the tension in his body. His erection was gone in minutes, much to his relief. He sighed and let the water soak through his hair. 

When Loki was all done, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Loki made his way from his bathroom and into his room. The cold air nipped at his skin, much more freezing than the water from his shower. 

He slowly bent over to pick up his dirty clothes when he heard the door click open. 

“Hey Thor, this is the bathroom right-“ Loki jolted upright, his towel still clinging to his waist. There he stood, frozen. Staring at the man who’d entered his room. 

What was Tony doing here? 

\------ 

Tony was quite shocked when Thor invited him for dinner. The dinner wasn’t business related, just to hang out as friends. He had eagerly agreed... and he’d be a liar if he said it wasn’t because he wanted to see Loki. 

Much to his disappointment, Loki was not present at the dinner table. A shame really. Tony had dressed up just in hopes of seeing him. Just his luck. 

Well, maybe it was a good thing he didn’t see Loki. He was supposed to be on his best behavior. His company’s survival rode on Tony keeping it in his pants. Man, did Loki make that hard. 

After about thirty minutes of eating and chatting Tony rose to ask where the bathroom was. Thor had responded, “There’s one in my room if you’d like it.” 

Tony shook his head, “Nah man that’s your private bathroom I don’t want to invade.” 

Thor shrugged, “Well then there should be one up the stairs to the left.” 

He had made his way up the stairs and began to turn right, stopping when he noticed two doors. Tony blindly assumed one of them was the bathroom and the other was probably a closet. 

“Hey Thor, this is the bathroom right-” He froze mid-sentence as he opened the door. His eyes were glued to the figure before him. 

Wet hair plastered to his skin. Water droplets rolling down his body, and escaping underneath the towel. Tony sucked in a sharp breath as he eyed the man up. 

“Stark...” Loki’s eyes were wide and his words were breathy, “Are you just going to stare or are you going to come and get a good look at me?” 

That was an invitation into Loki’s room, and Tony took it. He shut the door behind him and locked it, “I meant to find the bathroom.” 

“Yeah? Well now you’ve found me.” 

Tony was taking strides towards Loki. When he was finally within arm's reach, he grabbed onto the boy's slender hips firmly. Loki responded by grabbing the hem of Tony’s shirt and pulling him close. Mere inches from his face. 

Loki could be his. He could have him right here and that would be lovely. 

But his reputation was on the line... And Thor was waiting on him. With a shaky breath Tony released Loki’s hips. 

“Oh, come on.” Loki spoke through gritted teeth, his eyebrows narrowing in frustration, “Don’t you bail out now, Stark.” 

What a predicament he had found himself in. 

“Grab my hips again. I know you want to.” 

It took every bit of willpower Tony had to shrug away Loki’s needy hands and take a step back, “You know I can’t.” 

“Of course, you fucking can! You’re a man, Tony. Come satisfy your needs.” 

“My needs?” Tony was getting angry now, “What I need is for you to stop flirting with me every damn minute! Loki don’t you get it! I don’t want you.” 

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Maybe now he could actually use the restroom like he wanted. 

Shrugging off Loki was probably the worst thing he could do. He heard the screams. Muffled by fabric, no doubt Loki’s pillow. 

Loki would have his head for this... Hell, maybe Tony deserved it. He flirted with Loki just as much as Loki flirted with him. Yet, he was always the one to deny him. 

“Tony! Hurry up!” Thor called from downstairs. 

\------ 

“Oh, he’s so fucking dead!” Loki punched his pillow. It had been hours. Tony was long gone by now, and maybe that was for the better. 

His poor tear-stained pillow couldn’t take any more of a beating. How dare Stark do this to him. He was that close. Mere inches from him... and he wouldn’t even kiss him. 

Loki buried his face back into his pillow and let out an ugly sob. He was a mess when he was sad, but even more so when he was angry. Man, was he livid. 

He didn’t have a plan yet, but when he did, Stark was going to be a dead man. Loki was done playing games. No more fooling around. 

This meant business. He was going to up the ante by ten-fold. If Tony was having trouble resisting him before... Well Loki laughed at the thought of the pitiful man failing to contain himself. 

“You’ve messed with the wrong man, Tony. I’m coming for you now.”


End file.
